Vortex
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When the Teen Titans of the future get transported to the present what suprises will both Titans groups find?RobStar BBterra.Rating just for safty
1. Default Chapter

Howdy Y'all! Welcome to my 2nd chapter story: Vortex. I've been working on it for a real long time. Please read and review! on with the show!…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own this computer! wait I don't never mind…

On with the show!

Vortex

Chapter 1:where you'll be when you're 30

Year: 2018 Time: late at night

Place: Titans Tower

"Almost done…" The boy said. He was working on a small object of huge importance. It was the year 2018. No one had yet discovered the key to time travel, that was until now. The boy was just a few minutes away from creating the world's first time machine.

" I am such a genius" he whispered to himself, wiping strands of his redish brown and black streaked hair away from his masked eyes. He wasn't just making that statement up though. He was said to be the smartest human being ever yet he wasn't truly a human being. He was only half human being, the other half being tamerainien. "...Almost" he whispered twisting a bolt on the small machines mettle frame. He was only minutes away from the biggest discovery known to man, and it would be made right in Titan's tower. Minutes away from discovering the secret to time travel and he was extremely young.

He was only five years old and his name was Nightfire Alex Grayson.

"Ok just one more screw and…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The knock at the door startled him and 10 screws and many parts and wires came flying out of the time machine. It would take him hours to fix.

" What!?! Who's there what do ya want?" Nightfire said angrily.

"Hey! Calm down Sport its me!" His father said through the door.

"Oh sorry Daddy. What do you want?" Nightfire said as we picked up the wires and screws from the floor.

" It's late Nightfire. You should go to bed" His father replied.

Nightfire glanced at the clock. It was 12:00 midnight. Nightfire yawned, not realizing how tired he really was.

" Okay Daddy. G'night" Nightfire replied sleepily.

" Goodnight Sport" His father replied, calling Nightfire by the nickname he commonly used.

Nightfire placed the loose screws and wires in his desk drawer and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walked into his red, green, and yellow bathroom and brushed his teeth. He was lucky to have his own bathroom, yet again he wasn't that lucky because it was attached to his parents purple and red, yellow, and green bathroom. It hadn't always been like that but recently they had had a door built connecting the two rooms because of what had happened during what as they called was 'the soap and toothpaste incident '. Nightfire shuttered and then spat out his tooth paste

"Don't wanna even think about that incident" Nightfire muttered to himself. It had caused him to be on probation from soap bars for a month and had started his irrational fear of toothpaste dispensers.

Pushing away those horrible memories we went over to the sink to wash the jell out of his red-brown hair. He put his head in the sink and put his hands through his hair until no jell was left and his hair was flat to his head in what Nightfire called '1950's style'.

"Man I look like such a dorkwad" Nightfire muttered, which was what he always said every night when he had to take the jell out of his hair. He then walked out of the bathroom and back into his red, green, and yellow room, changed into his pajama boxers, took his mask off his eyes, and plopped down on his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and said

"Tomorrow's the day. And they said time travel couldn't be done…" He trailed off and fell fast asleep.

Year: 2004 time: nighttime

Setting: beach outside Titans Tower

The Titans were all sitting out on the beach. It was late September and this was probably the last day the water would be warm enough to swim in, so they had all but on their bathing suites and enjoyed a say at their private beach right outside Titans Tower. But know it was sunset and they were all just sitting on the beach, cooking smores, and watching the sun fall and the moon take its place. Starfire sat in Robins lap as they gazed up at the sky. Terra was in Beastboy's lap as they chomped on their smores. Cyborg and Raven who did not have a relationship with anyone yet were just sitting on the beach.

" Where do you think we will all be when were 30?" Starfire asked the whole group.

"Me and you will be married with plenty of children" Robin whispered in her ear and she giggled.

" Dude guys I predict when were 30 Raven will be with… Aqualad!" Beastboy proclaimed.

"Yeah right" Raven replied tossing a marshmallow at Beastboy's head.

" Oh and I'm not done yet! Cyborg will be single and will have an evil plot against one of Robin and Starfire's future kids!" Beastboy said.

"Ooookay then" Terra said, chomping on her roasted marshmallow.

" Yeah dude why would I have an evil plot against one of Robin and Starfire's kids? There kids will probably be really young then. That prediction is just wack" Cyborg said.

But little did he know, Beastboy couldn't have been more right.

Year: 2018 Time: morning

Setting: Titans Tower

Starfire walked up to the steps. It was 11:00 and Nightfire still wasn't down for breakfast.

" Nightfire breakfast has been ready for some time now!" She called up the steps.

" So?" Nightfire replied from his room.

"So it is bad enough you skipped dinner last night that's so! Please my son what are you working on in your room that requires every waking hour of your day?" Starfire asked back.

"You'll see soon enough Mommy" Nightfire called back. A minute passed and he still didn't come down for breakfast and Starfire was growing impatient.

In a second Robin walked up and placed his arms around her.

"What's up my love?" He asked, seeing his wife was annoyed at something.

"Nightfire refuses to come down for breakfast" she said.

" I'll get him down. With Nightfire's new attitude you just have to be assertive my love. Watch the master" With that Robin took a deep breath and shouted " NIGHTFIRE ALEX GRAYSON GET YOUR TAMERAINIEN-HUMAN BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU COME DOWN!"

Starfire looked at him in shock " Are you sure that is not being over assertive?" She asked.

A minute passed by and still no sign of Nightfire " I'm thinking not enough" he replied. He drew in a deep breath again and " NIGHTFIRE-" but was cut off by his son running down the steps.

"I'm coming, I'm coming sheesh" Nightfire said flying down the steps.

" Good morning Nightfire! Was your sleep enjoyable?" Starfire asked scooping him up.

" Good mommy. Morning daddy." Nightfire said peppily.

"Morning Nightfire. Go run and get breakfast" Robin said.

" Did Cybooger cook it? Cause if he did I'm not eatin it" Nightfire said grumpily jumping down from his mothers arms.

" No son Terra made breakfast this morning and Cyborg is banned from eating in the kitchen from now on because of some… incidents at dinner last night" Starfire replied shaking her head.

" What?" Nightfire asked, having skipped dinner last night.

" Its nothing Sport" Robin replied.

" But an incident isn't nothing! What is it?" Nightfire asked tugging at his father's cape.

" We shall tell you later now go eat" Starfire said lightly shoving Nightfire towards the kitchen door.

" Okay Mommy" Nightfire replied walking through the doors.

" Hey Nightfire what's up!" Terra said from over the counter.

" Nothing. What's for breakfast?" Nightfire asked, plopping himself on a chair at the counter.

"Bacon" Terra said with a smile holding up the bacon right in front of his eyes.

"AHHH GET THE POOR DEAD PIG AWAY FROM ME!!!" Nightfire screamed, hiding under the counter. He was a strict vegan and hated to see dead animals.

" Gosh Nightfire chill little dude. I'm only messing with ya. Beastboy picked you vegetarians up some of this Veggie-O's cereal. Want some?" Terra said holding up a bowl of cereal shaped like vegetables.

" Oh Yum!!!!" Nightfire said picking up the bowl and eating at the speed of light.

" Nightfire you're so silly" Reena, Beastboy and Terra's 4 year old daughter said coming up from the couch area where she had desperately had been trying to beat Nightfire's high score on their new, Tamerainien game system.

"Yeah but you're more silly" Nightfire said to the blond haired little girl.

"No I a'int!" She whined.

" A'int isn't a word Reena" Nightfire shot back.

" Yeah it is! Right mommy?" Reena said, asking her mother.

"No honey. I'm sorry Nightfire's right, a'int isn't a word." Terra replied as she began to read a copy of 'Teen seen magazine' even tough she wasn't a teen, she was 27.

" Aww what do you know Nightfire? You don't know nothing" Reena shot at Nightfire angrily

" Its 'you don't know _anything'_ Reena. Using nothing is a double negative" Nightfire replied.

" Stop being so smart!" She whined.

" Nope. Sorry Reena." Nightfire said, taking another spoonful of cereal. From behind Reena crept up and…

"OWWW!" Reena had hit Nightfire on the left arm. Normally that wouldn't hurt because Nightfire was also the strongest being ever born but his arm had been broken in 6 places and fractured in 5 for 4 weeks now. It was all Cyborg's fault…but he pushed those horrible memories out of his mind.

" What Huh?" Terra said snapping up from her teen magazine reading and rock music listening.

" She hit me! On my broken arm! ow..ow..ow.." Nightfire said rubbing his arm.

"Apologize Reena" Terra ordered her daughter.

"no"

" Reena Roxanne Logan! Apologize!" Terra snapped.

Reena then used her changeling powers to morph into the cutest kitten probably ever, and jumped into Nightfire's lap. She then turned back into a human.

" Forgive me best-buddy?" Reena pleaded.

"Well…ok" Nightfire said back.

" Yaay! Big hug!!" Reena proclaimed as she tightly hugged her best friend.

" Reena you're my best friend but this is too much togetherness" Nightfire said.

" Okay dokey hokey Smokey!" Reena said in a sing-song four year old voice jumping off Nightfire and accidentally hitting the weakest part of his arm…

"OWWWW!" he shouted in pain again.

"Oopsy! Sorry Nightfire!" Reena said.

Suddenly Robin and Starfire ran into the room, holding their other son, the six-month-old Wingfire.

" What's with all the screaming? And why isn't Terra watching you guys?" Robin asked.

" Oh I was screaming cause Reena accidentally hit my broken arm and Terra's not watching us because she's too busy listening to her Cassette player and drooling over her own husbands picture in Teen Seen Magazine" Nightfire stated.

" What huh?" Terra said, snapping out of her drooling over Beastboy's picture in Teen Seen magazine. That magazine did an article about a different Teen Titan each week and this week there was a picture of Beastboy in some baggy looking clothes with his hair jelled back.

" Can we never have a nice peaceful, normal breakfast?" Starfire asked as she sat Wingfire in his high-chair and got out his baby food.

" Yeah this whole family's pretty weird. But that's the way I like it" Nightfire said getting up and heading towards the door.

" Where you going Sport?" Robin asked.

" To my room. I have a very important project to finish" And with that, Nightfire was off.

To be continued…

Well that's the first chapter y'all! I know is not a very exiting chapter but it's all just like an intro to the story and the new characters. So please review weather you liked it or not and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Coming next time: Nightfire's time machine works but a little too well. The Teen Titans be prepared to meet the Teen Titans!

Bye y'all!


	2. back 14 years

Howdy y'all! I'm back again with the second chapter! So kick back relax and enjoy!

First though review responses!

Blaze-firestorm: Thanks for reviewing both my last story and this one! What's with Cyborg and Nightfire you ask? You'll find out over the span of the next few chapters. And don't worry Raven's there she just wasn't in chapter one much. Thanks for the good review!

Terra-Jordan: Thanks for the good review!

Heome lover: Thanks also to you for the good review!

Nevermoretheraven: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer of my stories! Don't worry both Raven of 2004 and 2018 will play a very important role in this story!

Candyclouds711: Thanks for the good review. Oh and yes I am aware Terra is lavaized as I have seen every episode of teen titans a lot(I have basically no life outside of star wars and teen titans). In all my BBterra stories she's been brought back, however I realize I didn't make that clear. Anyway thanks for the good review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Dick and Jane book series for little kids (you'll see why I'm saying that) however I do own….a pencil! Yaay!

On with the show…

Vortex

Chapter two: back 14 years

Year: 2018 Time: Noon

Setting: Kitchen

It was lunchtime in Titans tower. Beastboy had cooked Tofu for lunch so that had coaxed Nightfire to come out of his room. Beastboy was still cooking the last bit of the Tofu and Nightfire was eagerly working on his time machine, using the tabletop as his workspace.

Everything was peaceful for now. Terra was helping her husband cook. While Reena was eagerly trying to read 'Fun reading with Dick and Jane' as Robin taught her to read. They were all taking turns helping the blond haired little girl to read. Starfire was also helping and Raven was meditating in the seat next to Nightfire.

"Sa… sa …sa.." Reena tried sounding out the words.

"Sally" Robin said to her.

"Oh. Sally walked up to Dick and ja..jane and…Robin this book is silly. Can't I just play video games?" Reena pleaded.

" Nope. You have to learn to read. You can either have me teach you the fun way with fun books or you can have Nightfire teach you the boring way by teaching you every word and every grammar rule. Your choice" Robin replied.

" This book is so great I think I'll finish it!!!" Reena replied quickly and then went back to sounding out the words.

" Dude Nightfire, Mega Monkeys 20 for the Game Station 3 is coming out next month. Think you can get us an advanced copy?" Beastboy asked while flipping the Tofu over on the stove.

" You bet dude! I'll work on getting a bootleg copy from an eastern Zandia dealer as soon as I'm done with this" Nightfire said looking up from his work.

" Awesome. What is that anyhow?"

" You'll see soon" Nightfire replied going back to his work

The only 2 residents of Titans tower not in the living room were Wingfire, who was being watched by his robotic nannies that Nightfire had built so the Titans could go on missions without having to deal with a baby-sitter, and Cyborg. But not that neither Nightfire nor Raven wanted him down there anyways.

" Your arm ok Raven?" Nightfire said. Raven arm was also broken, but only in 2 places.

" Yeah" she smiled and then hugged him tightly. Raven had found out over the years that hugging a 5 year old can brighten your day just because you can hug them and no one will make fun of you because they're only 5..

"Uhm Rae…you're one of my best friends but you're scaring me now" Nightfire said.

" Sorry" she said, letting him go.

" Morning Y'all" Cyborg said entering the room. Nightfire shot him a hateful look.

" Morning Dweeb" Cyborg finished staring at Nightfire.

" Morning rusty tin-man" Nightfire shot back.

"Freak"

Freak just was the last straw for Nightfire " SHUT UP YOU…YOU…CHLORTANDOBOWOOD!" Nightfire said using a tamerainien curse word.

" Nightfire! Watch your language" Starfire scolded.

" Sorry Mommy" Nightfire said sitting down again.

" Leave" Raven said to Cyborg "Nightfire has never done anything to you! Unless you want me to send you to another dimension I suggest you get out of this room"

" I agree. Get away from Nightfire. Now. You're not permitted in the kitchen during mealtime after last nigh anyways" Robin said.

"Yeah Cyborg you're a meanie!" Reena said, looking up from her book.

" And you can't read and have the intelligence of a rat." Cyborg shot back.

Tears formed in Reena's eyes.

"Leave Reena alone!" Beastboy shot back as Terra rushed over to her daughter and picked her up.

" No. Maybe I'll break all Y'alls arms like I did to Dweeb and Goth girl here" Cyborg said.

" Please Cyborg why are you so angry with us all?" Starfire asked approaching him

"Yeah were you always such a meanie?" Reena said as Terra wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes.

" We can find out!" Nightfire proclaimed "See I built a time machine. I just finished it! And it's about time we see if it works!" Nightfire then pressed a button on the small compact mettle box and a Vortex of streaming light came into the room.

"Dude what is that?" Beastboy asked.

" A trans-time,1 dimension Vortex regulation beam!" Nightfire said.

"Huh?"

But Nightfire couldn't explain as everyone was sucked into the swirling vortex of light…

Year: 2004 Time: noonish

Setting: Kitchen

" Who wants Tofu!" Beastboy said in a sing-song voice, laying dishes of the white substance on the table.

" Not me man" Cyborg said pushing himself away from the table.

"I'll pass" Raven said, looking up from her book.

"Me and Starfire just had breakfast at a restaurant. We're full" Robin replied from the couch where Starfire and him were playing video games. Starfire was winning.

" Umm no Thanks Beastboy" Terra said quickly.

" But Terra…" Beastboy pleaded.

" No 'But Terra's. I'll make it up to you" She said quickly pressing her lips onto his. They didn't break free though and were oblivious to the world around them when suddenly Raven said " Not something I really want to see guys"

But they didn't really hear Raven and continued to kiss.

" Uhm dudes its bad enough Robin and Starfire make out in the kitchen but…" Cyborg started but then…

" Hey!!!" Robin said, as his face turned red and Starfire started to giggle.

"Oh yeah. sorry" Terra said pulling away from Beastboy, her face red.

Suddenly out of nowhere a swirling Vortex of colors appeared. 2 people came flying out and hit the ground with a large thud. The bigger one grabbed the little one and pressed him against the wall.

"All right you little bloodstain where are we?" The bigger one asked. All the present day Titans gasped as they realized it was an older version of Cyborg.

" I don't know! I didn't expect my time machine to work _this_ well!" The little boy said.

" Well it did and now I'm gonna kick your can!" the older Cyborg said.

" Cyborg let go of me!" The little boy pleaded "Let go of me before I make you let go!" The boys masked eyes flashed green and he punched future Cyborg. He went flying into the wall and with no sympathy the boy landed to the ground.

" Wow dude that little dude just took down another version of Cyborg!" Beastboy said in shock.

" Man, how old are you little guy?' the present day Cyborg asked.

The little boy looked up, shrugged, and said "five".

Ok guys, that was the second chapter! I know it was kinda short but don't worry chapter 3 will be plenty long. It will take me a little longer than usual to type chapter 3 cause it's so long but it should be up on the 26th. Or shortly after. Please read and review!

Next time on Vortex (I sound like a T.V. show announcer don't I?): the rest of the Titans are coming through the portal and the present day titans are a little 'freaked out'.

See ya next time!

Bye y'all


	3. of broken arms and fake IDs part 1

Howdy y'all! Here's the 3rd chapter but first, review responses Wahoo!

Nevermoretheraven: There's actually going to be very little AquaRae in this story, only hinting that they're going out…I know Aqua –Rae isn't the best pairing but its pretty good and the idea I have for their kid (in a future Vortex sequal they will have a kid, don't worry) is really cool. Also you'll find out why Rae can't use her healing powers to heal both their arms in a later chapter… Thanks for the good review!

Blaze-firestorm: Thanks for the good review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own a copy of the new Green Day CD! I never knew green day had so many curse words, they're always beeped out on the radio... ah well its still cool!

On with the show! …

Vortex

Chapter 3:of broken arms and fake I.D.s part one

Year: 2004 Time: a little past noon

Setting: kitchen

" You're five?!" the present Cyborg asked.

" And why are you dressed like Robin?" Starfire inquired.

" Are you another Larry or something?" Robin asked looking at the small boy who, minus the red-brown hair, looked exactly like him. He wore the same robin outfit except with an N on the little patch and no cape, and the same mask. He was also shorter too but that was a given if the boy was 5.

"Larry? No! Larry's a looser!" the boy said bending his fingers into the shape of an L (authors note: Nightfire's thoughts on Larry do not reflect mine- I love Larry!).

" So then why are you dressed like a midget Robin?" Terra asked.

" Ok one: I'm not a midget! I'm five years old sheesh! And two: I'm dressed like Robin because he's my dad! Got it? Ok! Now might I inquire to what year it is?" Nightfire asked politely.

" Uhmm 2004 dude" Beastboy answered since Robin was just kinda in shock that this little kid was his-from the future of coarse.

" Wow! I'm not even born yet!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Dude you're only five-if we are even only six years in the past you wouldn't have been born yet either!" future Cyborg said.

"Shove it Tin-man" The boy said, punching Cyborg into the wall.

" Dude that little guy just took that other me down again! And he has a really screwed up arm too!" present Cyborg said looking at the heavily bandaged, in a cast arm that was the small boys left arm"

" Not like that's my fault" The boy said, crossing his arms the best he could.

"So then who broke it then small one?" Starfire asked.

"Cybooger" the boy muttered.

"WHAT?! You're telling me that in the future I did that to you? How?"

Nightfire drew in a deep breath and started to explain... "See it was 4 weeks ago and it was like 4 in the morning and I was really tired but I was couldn't fall back asleep after this nightmare and so I was just walking in the hall to get a snack, and see Cyborg always hated me, so I was just walking and then he like jumped on me and started beating the crud outta me and then that was right in front of Raven's room so she came into the hallway and was like 'Cyborg you-' and then she said some really bad words I can't repeat and then Cyborg got really mad so he broke her arm too and then I got up and then I'm like 'Dude Stop!' so he's like 'Dude ,No!' but then I'm like 'Dude leave her alone!' so then I like beat the crud outta him but since I was so tired he punched me into the wall and broke my arm in 3 more places, and then I fell right on my arm so it got fractured in 5 places and then he started to beat me up again. But then my Mommy and Daddy came and so they stopped him" Nightfire panted, being out of breath from saying that much " And that's what happened" He finished.

"Oookay then, that's not weird" Raven said sarcastically.

Robin finally gained awareness after being told this little kid was his future son and asked " So who are your parents again?"

" You and Starfire" the boy replied.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other in shock.

" Well no one expected that" Raven said sarcastically.

" Who knows maybe you're just an imposter, a burglar who's breaking into the tower. Let me see your I.D." Robin demanded.

The boy broke into a fit of laughter " You think I'm faking that I'm your son? Trust me, I've tried to legally tried to change my identity – It doesn't work. Here's my I.D. My name is Nightfire and I really am your son from the future- the year 2018 to be exact" Nightfire said.

Robin looked over the I.D. card. It looked real and it had the following info on it:

Name: Nightfire Alex Grayson Date of birth: 01/22/2013

Weight as of 01/2018:35 pounds height as of 1/2018: 3 feet 9 inches

Skin: white hair: red/brown Eyes: bright green Student info: College graduate

Note: If taken to hospital on earth, doctors should treat his carefully since 85 of his body is tamerainien, not human.

" This is obviously a fake since it says that you're a college graduate" Robin said handing the card back to Nightfire.

" It is so not a fake! I graduated from college when I was four! I have the highest I.Q. known ever- how else do you think I built a time machine?" Nightfire protested.

" Dude I think he's telling the truth" Beastboy said.

" Yes, listen to Beastboy! This is my real I.D. however I am very skilled at the art of fake I.D. cards. Want one?" Nightfire asked taking out a wad of cards that looked to be real I.D.s unless you knew they were fakes.

"Don't tell me you're still making those after being grounded for a week and almost getting arrested" Some one said in a familiar voice. They all gasped. It was future Raven.

" Raven!!!!" Nightfire said running up to her and jumping into her arms.

" Get off me and get us back to the future" future Raven said, dropping Nightfire to the ground.

" Sure thing Rae! Don't worry, we'll be back in time for your date with Aqualad" Nightfire said.

Future Raven's face turned red " How did you know I had a date with Aqualad?' She asked grabbing Nightfire by the collar.

" Uhm…heh-heh I kinda…sorta … read it in your diary. Gotta go!" Nightfire said as the fuming future Raven chased after him

. "Get back here you Dweeb!" She shouted.

She continued to chase him until a future Cyborg stood in front of Nightfire causing Nightfire to crash into his metal frame.

"Ouch!! That hurt!" Nightfire said rubbing his head.

" I know a way to stop him for you Rae" Future Cyborg said. He bent down to the small boy who was still rubbing his head and plucked the mask right off his bright green eyes and ripped it to shred in a second.

" Hey! That was the only mask I had with me you… you…" Nightfire said flying up so he met future Cyborg's eyes.

" I what?" Cyborg said in a menacing tone.

" You… this!" Nightfire said throwing a Starbolt at Cyborg and then pressing a button on his utility belt, taking out a bright red tube and fired it at future Cyborg.

" That kid has Zynothium!" Robin said in shock.

To be continued….

Well that's the third chapter! I was going to have all the future Titans arrive in the same chapter but it was getting to long so I split this chapter into a two-parter. Please Review weather you liked it or not, I accept both praise and constructive criticism (but I like praise more heh heh ).

Anyways I'll get chapter four up very soon (like maybe even later today, as it is the 25th and I don't celebrate Christmas and nothing is open so I have nothing else to do but be on the computer)

Here's a sneak peak at chapter four…

Next time: The rest of the future Titans come through the portal and the present Titans better be ready for one more person they've never met… her name is Reena …

See you next time!

Bye Y'all!


	4. of broken arms and fake IDs part 2

Howdy Y'all! The story shall commence but first we shall do review responses! Yaay! there were a lot this time yaay! This also includes some reviews of chapie 2 that were posted after chapter 3:

Nevermoretheraven: Yes there shall be 5 sequels actually! In fact probably more than 5! I have the ideas for 5 as of now and the first sequel shall be called Vortex: Windows to the Future and will feature only the future Titans. But that's another story! Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-fire : Terra's alive and has been unstonified. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. If you remember chapie 2 present day BB and present day Terra are making out in the kitchen heh heh. Thanks for reviewing!

The Last: thanks for reviewing! If you don't know what Zynothium is im assuming you've never seen the episode X? Well simply put Zynothium is a highly illegal, thing that powers the red X suite. It a red liquid like substance that can be used for many purposes, mainly weapons. If you haven't seen the Teen Titans episode X I suggest you do, as it is one of the best episodes!

Clueless 90:thanks for reviewing!

Vampires: Thanks for reviewing

Terra-Jordan: Thanks for reviewing!

Lil' LIK Star: Thanks for reviewing! You could say that Cyborg is the bad guy, although there are others later in the story…

Also a big big thank you for everyone that reviewed my new one-shot Legos! I got 11 reviews! And now I have 15 on this story I feel so …loved! Sobs tears of fan-girl happinesssorry I'm having an emotional moment here…

Ok I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans however I own my brain which currently has the song Boulevard of broken dreams by Green day in it 'I walk on the boarder line that divides me somewhere in my mind. Check my vital signs cause I'm the only one and I walk alone..' AHH I cant get it outta my head!

Oh random question to y'all: Which do u like better Simple Plan or Green day?

Any ways, on with the show….

Vortex

Chapter 4: of broken arms and fake I.D.s part 2

Future Cyborg was now covered in the red Zynothium goop as Nightfire twirled the Zynothium blaster in his hand like you see cowboys twirl their guns and then stick them in their holster. Future Ravens face got very angry looking and she managed to say "Nightfire Have you been buying illegal Zynothium products from Dr. Chang again?"

With a nervous grin on his face Nightfire replied

"No why would you think that. Heh Heh" He said picking up the pieces of his mask and tried to stick it on his face but instead the two pieces fell to the ground. "Crud" He said standing up, his emerald green eyes blazing "That was my last mask left too" He muttered.

"Nightfire you're getting off topic. Empty your pockets of all the Zynothium. Now." Future Raven demanded

"No way Rae. I told you I don't have any-"But Nightfire was cut off by Future Raven who, with her powers, lifted him in the air, flipped him upside down, and shook him as Zynothium fell out of his pockets.

" Hey be careful Zynothium is very expensive!" Nightfire whined as Zynothium guns, canisters, power packets, detectors, and all that junk fell out of his pockets.

"Do we let you carry that stuff?" Robin asked watching piles of illegal equipment fall to the floor.

"No. But I don't really care. I love Zynothium even though it's illegal, dangerous, and if Mommy and Daddy knew I had it they'd ground me for weeks" Nightfire said as the last Zynothium powder packet fell from his pockets and Future Raven set him down, bending down to his size.

" Zynothium is a dangerous weapon. You saw how what happened to Red X when the police found out he was using Zynothium. Now don't let me catch you with Zynothium again or I will tell your parents" Future Raven said.

"Yes, Raven. I'm sorry. I was a very bad boy " Nightfire said in his cutest five year old voice looking down at the ground.

"It's ok. Now do you have anything other then your bird-a-rangs or other weapons your dad gave you in your utility belt?" Future Raven asked.

"Well I do have…" Nightfire trailed off.

"What, what do you have?" Future Raven asked.

"PEPPER SPRAY!" Nightfire exclaimed taking out a small bottle of pepper spray and spraying it directly at future Ravens eyes.

"OWW that was not funny!" Future Raven said, rubbing her sore eyes. "Give me that!" She said grabbing the bottle from Nightfire's hands and chucking it aside. Nightfire broke into a fit of laughter "I'm sorry Rae that was just…Priceless!" He said as the Titans of present day also started to laugh. "Yeah laugh it up" Future Raven said standing up again.

Suddenly the Vortex beam started to glow and the cries of a small girl could be heard and a blond haired girl of no older than 4 fell into Future Ravens arms.

"Raven?" The little girl asked.

"Yes Reena?" Future Raven replied.

" Can I bite Nightfire's head off?" Reena asked.

"Well…ok"

"Yes!" Reena proclaimed jumping down from Ravens arms. Suddenly the blond haired little girl turned into a Dinosaur.

"Oh a Dinosaur I'm sooo scared" Nightfire said rolling his eyes.

Nightfire formed a Starbolt and fired it at Reena. It was a huge Starbolt and the Dinosaur form of Reena was turned into a kitten. Nightfire clapped and proclaimed "Yaay! I turned Reena into a Kitten!"

Reena then turned back into the very angry toddler she was and said "Kitten this, Bird-boy!" And turned into a ferocious lion and swiped at Nightfire's limp left arm "OWW!" He shouted, clutching his broken arm and wincing in pain.

"You'll pay for that Reena!" He shouted and so the chase began. Reena started turning into various Animals, chasing Nightfire, and Nightfire would fire various starbolts, or punches witch caused Reena to cry out in pain. The present day Titans just looked in shock.

"Aren't you gonna…I dunno stop them?" Present day Raven said to future Raven.

"No. They won't listen" Future Raven replied.

Suddenly Reena turned into a piranha and flung herself at Nightfire. But Nightfire grabbed out, caught the fish form or Reena and started squeezing the living daylights out of her. She turned back into a human but his grasp was still firm around her neck.

"Nightfire let go of me!" Reena said, struggling to breathe.

" Nightfire Grayson let go of her now!" Future Raven demanded. Nightfire let go of her and dropped her to the ground.

Reena rubbed her sore neck "You're a meanie Nightfire!" She said wiping a tear out of her eye.

"I'm sorry Reena. Forgive me?" Nightfire asked.

"Well…Okay! BIG HUG!!" Reena proclaimed hugging Nightfire tightly.

" Reena?"

"Yeah"

"Let go of me please!"

"Okay dokey hokey smoky!!!!!!!" Reena said letting go and jumping into future Raven's arms.

" What did you eat for breakfast this morning Reena?" Future Raven asked.

" Only 3 bowls of Sugar Sugar Sugar O's. Why?" Reena replied.

Future Raven smacked her head and muttered "why me?"

Suddenly another scream could be heard coming from the portal and Future Terra came flying out.

"Oww…well that was fun…in a weird way…" She said.

" Wow what did I do to my ears in the future?" Present day Terra asked, staring at her future selves ears, which had about 10 piercings in each ear.

" I went a little crazy with the earrings a few years back" future Terra said shrugging.

"Mommy!!!!" Reena said running up to her mother and jumping into her arms.

" Dude if that's your daughter and she's a changeling that means…" Beastboy trailed off and then fainted.

Suddenly another scream, and quite a girly one at that was heard falling through the vortex and Future Beastboy came falling to the ground.

"Oww my spleen!!!!" He shouted holding one side of his stomach and wincing in pain.

"Uhm Beastboy dude, your spleen is on the other side of your stomach" Nightfire said.

"Oh"

"Daddy!!!" Reena said running up and jumping into her father's arms.

" Hey Reena. You never had your Tofu this morning. Want some?" Future Beastboy asked holding out some white cubes.

"Tofu, Blech!" Reena exclaimed.

" Your loss Reena. More for me and Nightfire" Future Beastboy said as he tossed some tofu cubes over to Nightfire and he finished them in one gulp.

Suddenly the last two screams could be heard from the portal and out fell Future Robin and Future Starfire.

"Nightfire of Tameran what have we told you about messing around with the portals of time and space?" Future Starfire said scoldingly.

"I'm sorry mommy" Nightfire said, making his eyes into giant pools of cuteness and talking in his sweetest five year old voice.

"That's not going to work this time Nightfire. You're grounded" Future Robin said angrily.

"LOOPHOLE!!" Nightfire exclaimed giggling, "I'm still grounded from last week when I touched power tools"

" Yeah, you almost sawed the tower in half with that electric chainsaw dude!" Future Beastboy said laughing hysterically.

" Not like that was my fault! I only _touched _the power tools, Cyboogers the one who turned them on!" Nightfire protested.

" Weather you turned them on or not you're still grounded both from today and last week," Future Robin said sternly.

"Yes Daddy" Nightfire said sincerely.

"Good. Now find a way to get us back," Future Robin demanded.

" Sir, yes Sir!" Nightfire said, saluting and then running over to the computer and typing huge equations on the computer…

To be continued…

Howdy y'all! That's the 4th chapter, did you likie? Please review! I'll try to have chapter 5 up soon though it will probably take a little longer than usual since I will most likely not get to write tomorrow. Anyhow please review!

Next time: Nightfire does his equations but while they're waiting for the results they decide to go one place all of the present and future Titans can agree on: the pizza place.

Bye Y'all


	5. pizza and cows

Howdy y'all! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Vortex!!!! The story shall commence but first we shall do review responses:

Candyclouds711: You'll see why Cyborg's so mean within the next few chapters… Thanks for reviewing!

Inferno-blazakin: You'll see why Cyborg's trying to kill Nightfire within the next few chapters…Thanks for reviewing!

Deathcurse327: yeah there does seem to be a lack of BBTerra around the sight and they're a really good pair and fun to write- I have A BBTerra one shot that I wrote on this site too. Thanks for reviewing!

Terra-Jordan: Thanks for reviewing!!!

Major Fan: Thanks for reviewing!!

Nevermoretheraven: Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Jadare: Thanks for reviewing!!

Whew that was a lot of responses to write and every time I spelled reviewing wrong and had to spell check it...AAH I spelled it wrong yet again! Thank goodness for spell check!

Side note: Please not that all scientific terms in this chapter are completely made up, as I am a student trying to pass science (all though I do have an A. Yaay!). Please don't go around trying to do Nightfire's experiment as I don't want to get sued because someone burned there hand off with a laser or having it on my conscious that someone used this experiment to blow up the world…I know you guys wouldn't do that(I hope) but I'm just checking! thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or any refrences to Batman in this chapter. However I own a copy of this book called Batman of the 1950's which is quite amusing… Wait I don't own that either, it's my dads. Oh well!

On with the show!!!

Vortex

Chapter 5: Pizza and cows

"Lets see if I twist a cufflet on the magnification ray and amplify it to the 45th power I can upgrade the Time Machine to a full power Vortex distributor and if I Mmph!" Nightfire tried to finish his statement but Future Raven covered his and said "Upgrades are good when your not trapped 14 years in the past. Just fix the forward in time feature on the time machine" She said.

"Uhm well…heh heh…it's funny but I kinda…sorta…forgot to put in a forward in time feature on the time machine heh heh"

"Nightfire how could you make such a stupid error?" Future Terra said.

"What exactly does the word genius in the future mean? Cause you are pretty stupid little man!" Cyborg said as everyone laughed.

Nightfire began to fume "Yes we all know its funny…" Everyone continued to laugh…

"That's enough now guys…" Everyone still laughed.

"OK IT WAS A STUPID MISTKAE…SO SHUT UP!!!" He yelled and everyone was silent. "Thank you" he said, tapping some more keys on the keyboard.

" Now before I can work on the forward feature I have to replace the Aciton 500V battery in the reflux cuplet as a leak sprung and all the acid came out"

"In English please?" Present day Terra asked.

Nightfire sighed. " In words you nimrods that claim I'm stupid can understand-I need to drain some ground acid out of a source in the ground" Nightfire said, punching a few more keys " I just need to locate a place where there is a ground acid source, and the search I'm running now should locate one" In a few seconds a map appeared on screen, pointing to all the places the acid could be found.

" Uhm I'm not familiar with 2004 geography of Jump City. 2006, yes but 2004 is not a particularly need-to-know time frame. A little help here?" Nightfire asked.

Present day Robin stepped up to the computer "Seems that the biggest source is directly under Wayne Enterprises in the south region" He said, analyzing where the red arrows were marked.

"AAAAAH!!" Nightfire said running behind the future Robin and hiding behind his cape, trembling with fear.

" Uhm I wouldn't mention Wayne Enterprises if I were you. Nightfire has had a fear of that place ever since the Tomato incident-and plus Bruce banned him from 100 feet within the proximity of the building" Future Robin said.

" Yeah and he set up time radars too so if I ever traveled back in time an alarm would go off and I'd be arrested" Nightfire said, coming out from behind his fathers cape.

" Ok well we can X that out…jackpot! A small source lays beneath the surface or the basement of Titans tower" Present day Robin said.

" Great!" Nightfire said inserting a chip in to the computer, waiting a second and then pulling it out and downloading it on to his communicator screen "Lets go" He said motioning towards the basement and flying down there at the speed of light. Everyone followed.

Nightfire tapped his foot in thought, analyzing the situation. A smile crawled on his face and he took a bird-a-rang out of his utility belt. Using a Starbolt, he bent the small metal object and attached a small laser to the end. He attached a hose to that and then searched around the basement and found a bucket, then attached the hose to the rim of the bucket. He then took a piece of bubblegum and blew a bubble. He then took out a tube of freeze solution and froze the bubble, popped it out of his mouth and attached it to the rim of the bucket. He stepped back and admired his handiwork.

" And that's how you build a chrono-acid drill with only a Bird-a-rang, laser, hose, bucket, quick-freeze, and a piece of bubblegum" Nightfire said.

"Uhm what is that?" Present day Starfire asked.

" It's a highly advanced drill to get acid out of the ground-see the laser will drill into the ground so the acid spills out. Then the acid goes into the tube and up into the bucket. But the acid has to be drained of all ironian ore that is stuck with it in the ground, so the high sugar level in the bubblegum will dissolve it. Then the acid goes into the bucket and I can freeze it and make it into the highly advanced Aciton 500V battery that won't be invented until 2017 by the spectacular Nightfire Grayson" he said with a smile "It's quite simple actually"

"Too much science" Beastboy said holding his throbbing head.

" I know dude! It's giving me a headache" Future Beastboy said.

Nightfire turned the machine on " For enough ground acid to make the battery it'll take approximately two hours" Nightfire said watching the machine work and smiling.

"Oooh! That machine has pretty lights!! Can I touch it?" Reena asked, staring in amazement at the machine.

"NO! That machine is very dangerous Reena. If you touch it you could get your hand severed off" Nightfire said.

"Is getting a hand severed off fun?" She asked.

"NO!" all of the Titans shouted.

"Geese just asking" Reena said crossing her arms.

The clock on the wall flashed 5:00.

"Dinner time! How about pizza y'all?" Present day Cyborg asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. As the walked up stairs they saw Future Cyborg still in the pile of Zynothium goop.

"Should we maybe get him out of that?" Present day Raven asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course not!" Nightfire answered, kicking the giant pile of goop that future Cyborg lay in.

Year: 2004 time: fiveish

Setting: Pizza place.

All both the Future titans and the Present day Titans were sitting around a table at the Pizza Place. They had mostly finished eating. Both Beastboys and Nightfire had shared a 'Vegan delight' pizza, which consisted of tomato sauce, soy cheese, and veggies. Both Starfires had shared a small pickle, banana, and mint frosting pizza. Both Robins and both Terras and Cyborg and Reena had shared a huge meat lovers pizza. And both Ravens had cheese pizza.

" Nightfire you need your protein. Have a piece of pepperoni" Future Robin said, holding out a piece of pepperoni, not really expecting his son to eat it without a fight.

To his surprise however Nightfire took the piece of Pepperoni and finished it in one gulp.

"Dude you betrayed the code of the Vegan club! You ate meat!" Future Beastboy said.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Nightfire protested, swallowing the last morsel.

" Yes there is Nightfire. Pepperoni comes from a pig" Future Raven said, sipping her tea.

"Nu-uh its all just the leftover crap they have from making pizza bread, sauce, and all other types of crud lying around. See?" Nightfire said, pulling out his very own invention, the food scanner, and holding up the results.

" See Raven?" He said And Future Raven took one look, ran over to the balcony of the pizza place, and threw up as Nightfire laughed hysterically.

"Nightfire Alex Grayson! You know that every time you use that food scanner Raven throws up!" Future Starfire said.

"I know, that's why I showed it to her" Nightfire replied, grinning evilly.

" To change the subject, why are you guys vegans anyway? It's not like they killed the cow to get milk or cheese " Terra asked

" Yes but think of all the poor girl cows that have there rights violated when the farmers touch there utters! It's inhumane!" Nightfire said laughing and the two Beastboys were falling over in sidesplitting laughter "Violated…Utters!" Beastboy said laughing.

"Man that was a good one!" Future Beastboy said laughing hysterically.

" What does utters mean? And what does violated mean?" Reena asked quizzically.

Nightfire burst into more laughter.

"What? I was just asking" Reena said crossing her arms

Suddenly all the communicators of the present day titans went off and Robin looked at the screen of his communicator " Titans Go! And Future Titans we could use your help too!" Robin said, and with that all the Titans sitting at the table (And future Raven who was now very sick to her stomach) ran off in the direction of danger…

To be continued…

Howdy y'all! Well that was chapter 5! Did you likie? Or even if you didn't please read and review! The next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow!

Next Time: They thought he was dead but the present day titans saw one man they thought they'd never see again. The future Titans saw one man they never though they'd see out of prison. His name is…Slade…

Bye y'all


	6. a fight of all times part 1

Howdy Y'all! Welcome to chapter six! This will be a kinda short chapter but oh well, short and sweet! Chapter seven will be up soon. Here are review responses! I only got 2 reviews for chapter 5 so far, waaaah!!! Oh well hopefully I'll get more or if I don't that's ok too. Here are the responses!

Nevermoretheraven: trust me if someone showed you all the crud that's in a slice of pepperoni, even if you weren't eating pepperoni but something else, you'd throw up too. Thanks for reviewing!!

Terra-Jordan: Thanks for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own a cop of Kingdom hearts: Chain of memories! That game rocks Wahoo!

On with the show…

Vortex

Chapter 6: A fight of all times part one

Year: 2004 Time: 5:30ish

Setting: some cave outside of jump city

"So who's the villain that's supposed to be in this cave?" Future Terra asked as her daughter held on to her for dear life.

" Doesn't say" Robin said.

"What's up with Reena?" Cyborg asked noting the little girl was shaking in her mother's arms.

"She's afraid of the dark" Future Beastboy said.

"We can fix that" Cyborg said switching on his flashlight feature.

"AAAAAHHHH" Reena screamed.

"She's afraid of flashlights too, " Future Terra said as Cyborg turned off his light.

" The dark sooo isn't scary Reena" Nightfire said skipping ahead of the group "I mean, It's not like Slade is hiding in the shadows or anything and-" Nightfire was cut off by someone grabbing him by the collar from behind. The masked villain then turned the screaming Nightfire around and said, "Well hello my little snot"

"SLAAADE" Nightfire screamed as the Villain threw him to the floor, right on his broken arm "How did you get here? You were dead in this year! You were dead until 2014 when you regenerated yourself," Nightfire said weakly clutching his arm as Slade kicked Nightfire's arm again.

"Leave him alone!" Future Starfire said, throwing a Starbolt at Slade. He dodged it.

"I am here because of my good friend Cyborg. I infected his battery 4 weeks ago. I don't have total control over him but I can tell him what to do sometimes" Slade said.

" So you told him to break my arm" Nightfire said getting up.

"No actually that was shortly before I gained control over him. He did a nice job though," Slade said sinisterly.

" So how did you get here?" Future Robin asked as the Titans began to surround Slade.

" I simply had Cyborg install a video camera in the little genius's room and I watched how he made a time machine. Now I can take down both the Titans of the Present and the Future"

"So in a way this is my fault? Well then I'm going to bring an end to it!" Nightfire said throwing a series of Starbolts at Slade. Slade dodged every one.

" Right now however I have more pressing issues. Perhaps another time" Slade said, disappearing into the darkness.

"It's all my fault. I should have realized that there were cameras in my room" Nightfire whispered clutching his arm.

" Nightfire are you Okay Dokey?" Reena asked.

" No, I'm not 'Okay Dokey'" Nightfire said, trudging off towards Titans Tower.

"Nightfire, wait!" Future Robin said, but Nightfire was already out of sight…

To be continued…

Well that was chapter six y'all! I know it was short but this is going to be a 3 or maybe even four-part chapter so I wanted to make a short start to it. Please read and review!

Next Time: Everything is going down hill for Nightfire. Also how did Slade regenerate himself? you'll find out next time…

Bye Y'all!


	7. a fight of all times part 2

Howdy y'all! welcome to the seventh chapter of Vortex! Here are review responses…

Nevermoretheraven: I'm sorry I forgot to put why Raven can't use her healing powers in chapter 5...AAAHH! in an early copy of the draft of chapter 5 they were all discussing how life was in the future. When I decided to nix that part and save it for later I accidentally deleted that part where Raven explains and never remembered to put it back so I'll put it in one of the next few chapters!!!Thanks for reviewing!!

I hope I didn't skip anyone as I am writing this late at night and will post it in the morning so if I missed anyone I'm sorry!

Oh also thank you to everyone who reviewed my new RobStar one shot called Chocolate Kisses!

There will be a mega dose of Reena in this chapter since everyone seems to like her so much so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Care Bears (you'll see why I'm saying that) however I do own my brain which has the stupid Care Bear King Funshine song in it…AAAH!

On with the show!!!

Vortex

Chapter 7: a fight of all times part 2

Reena looked down at the ground in sadness. Her best buddy was depressed and she had to do something about it. She jumped down from her mother's arms and started walking out of the cave.

"Where are you going Reena?" Future Beastboy asked.

"To find my bestest buddy" Reena replied, turning into a cheetah.

"Reena, Wait!" Future Beastboy called but she was already out of the cave and out of sight.

Reena ran as fast as she could but even the swirling colors of running at 100 MPH couldn't block out how dark it was outside. Plus, being an albino cheetah running through the streets cause people to stare (AN: she doesn't have green skin like Beastboy-she has white skin like her mother-so instead of turning into green animals she turns into white ones. Just thought I'd clear that up) and she couldn't block that out either.

'Don't worry Reena it's just a little darkness-Nightfire wouldn't want you to be scared' she told herself, but it wasn't working and her brain was just hurting from thinking so much.

'I know!' she thought, a light bulb going off in her small brain.

Not only did she have her father's powers, but she had her mothers too. She turned back into a human, summoned a rock with her powers and looked for Nightfire from above. Her eyes were bright yellow with her rock moving powers, which illuminated the way a little bit. Sadly though, Reena was afraid of heights and she forgot to not look down at the ground…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed as she saw how far from the ground she was. The fear caused her to lose control of her powers and the rock crumbled and she started to fall and scream until someone caught her in the air and flew her down to the ground at put her down.

"Nightfire!!!!!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"I'm not in the mood for hugs now Reena" Nightfire said, breaking free of her hug and plopping down on a park bench, as they were in Jump City Central Park.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked plopping, down next to him on the bench.

" An evil madman is free to do whatever he wants in any time period and it's my fault. That's what's wrong" He said gloomily.

"Don't be sad Nightfire. All you need is a BIG HUG!!" She said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"No big hugs" He said, literally pushing Reena off of him.

"Hey don't push me!!" She said lightly shoving him back; unfortunately she shoved him back on his broken arm…

"OWWWWW!" Nightfire yelled.

"Oops sorry" Reena said "What you need is more than a big hug…you need a Care Bear hug!!!!!" Reena exclaimed pulling out a care bear from her pocket and hugging Nightfire while having the care bear hug him as well.

"Get your freaking care bear away from me," He said breaking free of her hug.

"Hey he's not a freaking care bear! He happens to be the vintage 2004 Singing King Funshine bear thank you very much," She said shoving the bear into his stomach so it looked like a hug.

" Fine. Get your freaking Sunshine whatever bear away from me then" Nightfire said, pushing the bear away.

"He's Singing king _Funshine_ bear. And guess what?"

"What?'

"He sings!"

"Well who would have thought," Nightfire said sarcastically.

"I know! But he does! listen!!" Reena said pressing the bear's tummy and it started to sing the most dreadful song ever…

'Paint your face and wattle like a duck. Howl like a monkey in a fire truck-all I wanna do is make 'em laugh…' the bear sang.(AN: that's a real song that's on the Funshine bear. Kinda scary isn't it?)

That just caused Nightfire's fragile sanity to pop… " REENA SHUT UP YOUR FREAKING FUNSHINE CARE BEAR WHATEVER AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled.

Tears started to trickle down Reena's face as she hugged her Care Bear.

"Look, I'm sorry Reena…" Nightfire said sincerely.

" Tell it to someone who cares" Reena said starting to walk away, tears still falling from her eyes.

Nightfire got up and hugged her "Forgive me bestest buddy?" He said, although it pained him to use such a grammatically incorrect word as 'bestest'.

"Well…ok!! BIG CARE BEAR HUG!!!!!" She said wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Ok Reena that's enough togetherness now…" he said but she still continued to hug him.

"Reena…let me go please…" He said and she finally let go.

"Will you watch the Care bears movie with me when we get home?" Reena asked.

" Don't push your luck Reena" He replied.

" But were still bestest buddies right?" She asked

"Yup. Thanks Reena."

"For what?"

" For cheering me up. Kind of." He said.

" Really? I cheered you up?!"

"Sort of."

"Yaay!! I'm the cheering up queen!!! Maybe they should make me a care bear!!" She exclaimed turning into a cute little bear cub.

"An albino Care bear that's eyes sometimes glow yellow. That will sell well," Nightfire said sarcastically.

"Aww stop being such a smarty pants Nightfire" Reena said, turning back into a human.

"Nope, sorry" Nightfire said with a smile "Now lets go and stop Slade!" Nightfire exclaimed, striking a super-hero pose.

"Yeah! We'll stop him with the power of care bear-ness!!" Reena exclaimed.

"Uhm Reena how about we just stop him with our own powers?" Nightfire said.

"Okay Dokey!" She said.

She then summoned a rock, reminded herself not to look down and took off into the sky, Nightfire flying behind her.

To be continued…

Well that's the seventh chapter y'all! Please read and review!!! chapter 8 will be up soon though it might take me longer being it will be new years eve tomorrow and then new years and then one free day but I may not get to write and then I have school(cursed middle school I hate middle school does anyone else hate middle school? All my teachers are so mean waah!) And then I have more school and then… well you get the picture but I'll try to get chapter 8 up either tomorrow or this weekend.

Next time: The titans discuss and find out what Slade is up …and they wish they hadn't…

Bye Y'all


	8. a fight of all times part 3

Howdy y'all! welcome to chapter 8!here's review responses!

Major Fan: there will probably be a little more RobStar fluff in this story but there will be lots more in the sequel, which will be all about the future Titans. Anyways you can ask me any favor you want. Thanks for reviewing.

Wild Spirit of darkness2: Aaah I made an error! Thanks for correcting me. Although Reena, being a 4 year old that just had 3 bowls of sugar cereal could probably run 100 MPH. Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: Yeah the aqua-Rae child will be cool but he won't appear until the 2nd sequel that takes place when Nightfire is 16(so I guess that's 11 years in the future from the future?) and that one will be called Vortex: Vigilante. But he will be cool! Thanks for reviewing

Ttitansfan: Thanks for reviewing!!

Kidflashishot: Nightfire doesn't hate present Cy cause well... I don't know he wasn't doing anything to him I guess. And Nightfire sounds like Raven…cause he just has a sarcastic sense of humor I guess! Thanks for reviewing!

TeenTitan14: thanks for reviewing!

Whew that was a lot of reviews! I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or Care Bears (there won't be as much care bears in this chapter, don't worry) but I do own… a skateboard! Yaaaaay!!

On with the show!

Vortex

Chapter 8: a fight of all times part 3

Year: 2004 Time: 6:00ish

Setting: Cave.

" Shouldn't we maybe go after them?" Beastboy asked, as both the Children had run out of sight.

Future Robin shook his head. "They'll be fine. Nightfire just needs some time to think and he'll be fine" he said.

" Yeah and knowing Reena she's probably sitting right next to him, trying to cheer him up with Care Bears" Future Beastboy said.

So they were all standing there without a clue what to do, and what Slade was up to.

"So future… me, why couldn't you just heal Nightfire's arm?" Raven asked her future self.

" Since my arm was broken and riddled with pain I couldn't heal Nightfire. As you know my mind has to be clear of pain" Future Raven said shaking her head "Though I wish I could heal Nightfire's arm. After all you are only five once."

Suddenly they heard someone enter the cave. They all turned around battle ready.

"Now Titans" Slade said, "If you can't even take on me how can you hope to defeat my army?" Suddenly hundreds of robot ninja's surrounded the Titans

" What are you planning?" Future Robin asked, taking out several bird-a-rangs from his utility belt.

" Total domination of both times. If I rule the earth and kill the Titans in this time period, even if I don't personally kill the Future Titans they'd just go Poof! Because you'd be dead as doornails. No Nightfire, no Reena, and no Wingfire either. Just poof" Slade said sinisterly.

"Who is Wingfire?' Starfire asked in whisper to her future self.

"Robin and mine younger son. He is only 6 months old and was not in the vicinity of the Vortex" Future Starfire replied in whisper.

"He is unattended at home then?" Starfire asked.

"No, he has robotic nannies" Future Starfire replied.

"You won't get away with this!" Future Terra shouted.

"Oh, I believe I will. I'll be getting the rest of my ninja army ready. In the meantime I think I'll just leave you here with the first regiment of my army. Ta-ta now Titans" Slade said, disappearing into the darkness.

"There are too many!" Terra remarked looking at the hundreds of soldiers.

" We'll just have to fight anyways," Future Robin said and at the same time, both Robins shouted "TITANS, GO!"

And so the battle began.

Year: 2004 Time: 6:00ish

Setting: Somewhere over the outskirts of Jump city

"Are we there yet?" Reena asked as she flew next to Nightfire who had a lock on Slade's locations.

"No Reena you asked that 2 minutes ago and the answer is still no" Nightfire replied, checking the map on his communicator screen.

"Oh" Reena replied as she flew on her rock. She waited 3 minutes and then…"How about now?" she asked.

"No" Nightfire replied.

"Oh. How about now?"

"NO REENA WE ARE NOT-" He started to shout but then realized "Actually Reena we are here now" He said as they landed next to a small building on the ground outside of Jump City.

"YAAY WERE HERE AND MMPH" Reena started but Nightfire covered her mouth with his hand

"Do you wanna blow are cover?" He asked.

"No" she replied.

"Then shut your trap"

"I don't have a trap with me, sorry Nightfire. I do have a care bear though!" She proclaimed.

"You idiot, trap in this context means mouth. So shut your mouth or I'll tape it shut" Nightfire snapped as he analyzed the map on his communicator.

"Geese sorry mister grumpy pants" Reena pouted.

"Okay we'll need to get in and disable the central Robot hub. From this map it seems he's making robots so that must have something to do with this. Then we'll track down Slade and stop him for good. Understand?"

"No, not really"

"Then just try to keep up okay? Were going in" Nightfire said and Reena nodded. Nightfire put his hand on the door to the building, but before he could push it down with his strength someone pulled it open.

"Well hello my little snots" the person said. It was Slade.

To be continued…

Well that's chapter 8 y'all!! Please read and review! I'll try to get chapter 9 up as soon as I can!

Next Time: The Titans seem doomed. But with a little courage can they save themselves?

Bye Y'all


	9. a fight of all times part 4

Howdy y'all! Welcome to chapter 9 of Vortex! Here's review responses!

HappyHarryLover: Thanks for reviwing!

Major Fan: I will never stop being nice and responding to reviews. Ask your favor! I am always a nice, cheery, (sometimes over-hyper) person and will answer to any request within my capabilities!! Oh and to answer your question from wake me up when September ends, they weren't going out he just decided to randomly kiss her. Thanks for reviewing!

Lil LIK Star: thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: yes a cliffy MWA HA HA HA MWA HA- oh sorry I'm being strange again aren't I? Thanks for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: yes a male child…all I will say is his name is Aaron and he looks kind of like Aqualad… but I've already said too much Aaah! Anyways raven can heal ravens arm… Aaah I've said too much about that too! Thanks for reviewing!

I hope I didn't miss anyone…if I did I am sorry!

Thanks also to everyone who reviewed my new one-shot called : Wake me up when September ends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Care bears (yes, more care bears) however I do own a…run down acoustic guitar that was my Grandpa's in the 70's… Yaay!

On with the show…

Vortex

Chapter 9: a fight of all times part 4

Year: 2004 Time: 6:30ish

Setting: A prison cell in Slade's headquarters

"Nightfire stop pacing" Reena said sitting on the floor of the prison cell.

" Nightfire your making me and Funshine bear all dizzy" Reena said, clutching her care bear, and shivering as the titanium wall prison cell in Slade's head quarters was very cold.

Nightfire continued to pace…

"NIGHTFIRE YOUR DRIVING ME CUKOO! STOP IT!" She yelled and Nightfire stopped pacing and looked at her in shock.

"Since when can you yell like that?" He asked.

" Since you were driving me and Funshine bear crazy," she muttered.

"I'm sorry this is just insane…" Nightfire said.

"What's insane?" She asked squeezing Funshine bear to herself.

"The whole fact that our parents and friends are in trouble and we can't do a thing about it" He said glumly plopping down next to Reena.

"Don't worry! All you need is a care bear song!" she said pressing the button on Funshine bears stomach.

"No please Reena…" but it was too late…

'Pain your face, and waddle like a duck! Howl like a monkey on a fire truck. All I wanna do is make 'em laugh! …' Funshine bear sang and Nightfire covered his ears…

"AAAH the song it burns my ears!!" He shouted.

"But Nightfire don't you love the Funshine laughing song?" Reena asked.

" No not really Reena" He said releasing his ears.

Suddenly the door opened…

"SLADE! GET AWAY!" Nightfire shouted forming a Starbolt on his hand.

" Now, don't be so quick to judge. I don't want to hurt you. No in fact I won't lay a finger on you. You see my ninja's are taking care of your parents. Not just your parents from your time frame but your parents of 2004. Once I get rid of them, your parents go poof! And once your parents go poof you'll go poof too because without your parents you would have never been created" Slade said evilly

" Never _created_? Did you have to use that choice of words? Because it's bringing forth some really gross thoughts… " Nightfire said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why would we go poof again? I don't get it…" Reena said.

"That is because like your father you have no brain," Slade said, chuckling slightly.

" Hey I so have a brain!" Reena shouted, "I just don't use it all the time…"

" Well good bye my little snots" Slade said exiting the room as Nightfire fired a Starbolt. But Slade was already down the hall and the door was already shut.

" What are we going to do?" Nightfire said glumly.

"I still don't get why we'd go poof. Can you explain Nightfire?" Reena asked

" Uhm well… you see you'd never exist because well you see…uhm you would have never been made and uhm… yeah…" Nightfire said trailing off.

"Oh. But I thought the stork brought babies. So if the stork didn't bring us how were we born?" Reena asked.

" Uhm ask your parents Reena…" Nightfire said trying to avoid having to answer that question.

"Okay Dokey!" She replied hugging her Funshine bear.

" No that we have that cleared up, what are we gonna do?" Nightfire asked scanning the room " Ah ha!" he proclaimed seeing a way out

"Reena can you turn into a mouse, crawl under that hole in the wall, and open the door from the outside?" He asked.

"Yup! Promise to take care of Funshine for me?" She asked handing him the bear.

"Sure" Nightfire answered taking the bear in his hands.

"Ok then here we go!" she proclaimed, turning into a mouse, scurrying under the door, and undoing the lock. Then Nightfire pushed the door open and Reena turned back into a human.

"Lets go save our parents!" Nightfire proclaimed and they ran down the halls…

To be continued…

Well that's chapter 9 y'all! Did you likie? Please read and review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. However I do have a history project to work on so it may take a few days…

Next time: Can Reena and Nightfire disable the robot hub and stop Slade in time? Find out in chapter 10 of… Vortex!!

Bye y'all


	10. a fight of all times part 5

Howdy y'all! Welcome to chapter 10! Please note there will be a curse word in this chapter, but it's not that bad and it's only one, (and it's said by a 5 year old).

Review responses!

Well since I'm not feeling too well since I'm on the border line of a fever with a sore throat and since no one asked any questions in their review I'm just gonna say: A big thank you to: lil Lik star, moonstar16sr, hermioneandterras-twin16,blaze-firestorm,Nevermoretheraven, Ttitansfan, and Terra-Jordan for reviewing! I shall write actual responses next chapter, don't worry. Thank you y'all! If I missed any I am sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or Care Bears (yes, more) however I do own… My Star Wars backpack Wahoo!

On with the show!

Vortex

10. A fight of all times part 5

Year: 2004 Time: 6:35ish

Setting: Cave.

"We can not hold them off much longer!" Starfire said, dodging bullets that came from the robot ninja's ray guns.

"I know! We've all been hit at least once! We have to retreat soon or we won't make it!" Robin said, firing some bird-a-rangs at the ninja's heads.

" Retreat? How?" Cyborg yelled.

" Yeah man. Its 12 to like 2,000. I'm not liking these odds," Future Beastboy said, trying to fend off some ninja's.

"Just keep fighting! It's our only hope!" Future Robin shouted.

For their only hope, the odds weren't looking too good…

Year:2004 Time:6:35ish

Setting: Slade's headquarters.

Nightfire was flying at 100 Mph and Reena was trying to run that pace in cheetah form, but it wasn't working.

"Nightfire I'm tired" She whined, turning back into a human.

"Just c'mon its only a little longer and he have to disable the robot hub" Nightfire said.

"But I can't run any more. Neither can Funshine bear," She complained, hugging tightly to her care bear.

"Fine" Nightfire said "I'll carry you there then" He said scooping her up and starting to fly.

"Nightfire put me down!" She screamed.

"Hey you don't wanna run. I don't wanna carry you but I want to save our parents Understand? " He said flying

"I won't complain if you tell me how babies are born," she said.

"I just told you 5 minutes ago to ask your parents," He said, again trying to avoid answering that question.

" No I wanna know now!" She complained.

"Too bad, were here" He replied, putting her down.

"WOW!" Reena exclaimed. There was a big shiny button in the middle of the otherwise vacant room. Reena loved shiny buttons, "Can I touch the shiny button?" She asked.

"No. It's too risky there are security panels all over. We have to hit the button and run right out. But how?" He said pacing again.

"Stop pacing before I touch Funshine's song button again," She said.

"NO PLEASE SPARE ME!" he cried, not wanting to have to sit through that song again, "That's it, I have an idea!! We can throw Funshine to hit the button!" He exclaimed.

"NO! Funshine will get hurt and we won't be able to get him back and…" Reena trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"Look Reena, I can't hit it with anything mettle like a bird-a-rang or anything like a Starbolt or it will immediately trip the alarm. If we throw Funshine we'll be able to run out before the alarm starts probably. Plus if we throw Funshine I promise I'll watch The Care Bear Movie with you and I'll even get you a new care bear. Okay?" He said wrapping his arm around his crying friend.

"Okay," She said tears rolling down her cheeks, "Goodbye Funshine." She said hugging the bear and handing him to Nightfire. He then took the bear and threw it at the button. It hit. No alarms sounded. They both smiled, as Funshine's sacrifice was not in vein, and started to run out the door when they were surrounded by about 75 robot Ninja's.

"Obviously your plan didn't work Nightfire" Reena said.

"Oh shit! There are at least 75 of those Ninja's in here and-" Nightfire started but…

"Nightfire! You said a bad word! That's a very bad thing to do" Reena said, surprised that Nightfire had used that word.

" Yeah yeah go ahead and wash my mouth out with soap why don't ya?" He said sarcastically, "Look I have a plan. On the count of three I'll throw this bomb up and we'll run to that cave and save our parents, got it?" For once Reena understood.

"1, 2, 3 go!" He threw a bomb from his utility belt up in the air and they both ran. Slade's headquarters were blowing up, and maybe, just maybe, the button had worked and at least _some_ of the ninja's had stopped working. And maybe, just maybe, they'd save their parents and be home in no time. Maybe was the only chance they had. And for them right now, maybe was good enough…

To be continued…

That's the 10 chapter y'all. Short I know but I wanted to get something up as I have a lot of homework and probably won't get to update until the weekend. Please read and review!

Next Time: It's the final show down. Will the Titans win or will they all go 'poof'? Does the author even know? Yeah, but will she tell you? Obviously, no, you'll have to wait and see MWA HA HA MWA HA- oh sorry I'm scaring myself now. Probably 2nd to last chapter next chapter. But don't worry there will be a sequel right after that!

Bye y'all!


	11. a fight of all times part 6

Howdy y'all! Welcome to the 11th chapter of Vortex! First here are review responses:

Lil LIK Star: Thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: all my chapters are dedicated to all y'all my faithful readers! For without your reviews I would be a middle school student with a pile of homework…but now I'm a middle school student with a ton of homework and awesome reviews! Yaay! Thank you for reviewing!

Blaze-firestorm: Lol that thing with your little bro you told me about in your review is hilarious! I wish I had a little brother to ask me obscure questions that I have no intent of answering...but alas I am an only child waah! Ah well thanks for reviewing!

Brat-child4eva: Thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: They made that annoying Funshine bear to coincide with their very annoying movie : Care Bears Journey To Joke-A-Lot. It actually isn't that bad of a movie (yeah I watched it…it was on Disney channel one day and I had nothing better to do…) but the song is sooooooooo annoying! Thankfully there's no more Funshine bear in this story. Thanks for reviewing!

Nevermoretheraven: Thanks for reviewing!

If I missed anyone I am sorry! Thanks for reviewing y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own this story which has no more care bears in it…or maybe there will be…MWA HA HA MWA HA-oh sorry I'm being scary again aren't I?

On with the show…

Vortex

11. A fight of all times part 6

Year: 2004 Time: 6:35ish

Setting: Cave.

The Titans had almost no hope left. They had all been hit by blaster fire at least twice. There were at least 200 more robot ninja's left. Hope was minimal. And moods were unquestionably low. They were circled by the Ninja's. The robotic forms held out there blasters.

"Well dudes it's been swell" Beastboy said sorrowfully.

As the ninja's guns were at full power and ready to fire, ready to finish the Titans for good a miracle happened. They stooped. They fell to the ground lifelessly, like rag dolls.

"YES!!!! WE"RE NOT DEAD FOREVER!" Beastboy exclaimed jumping up and down.

" Why though? Why did they stop?" Future Robin asked examining one of the lifeless robots.

"Well Titans it seems like your little snots managed past my ninja blockade. Perhaps they are more clever than I had assumed," A shadowy figure said, " So I'll just have to finish you myself"

""Titans ready!" Future Robin exclaimed. It was Slade. They were all ready to fight. Slade just stood there. Then suddenly the villain knocked both Robins into a heap of solid cave wall rendering them unconscious.

"Robin!" Both Starfires cried with worry, but they knew they had to take on Slade. Starfire punched Slade hard in the stomach but He countered the attack by jabbing her with his bow-staff and then firing a low powered blaster at her.

Both Terra nodded at each other and began to conger up rocks but Slade threw knockout gas directly at them.

Beastboy, not really thinking, just walked up to Slade and started to punch at him. Slade kicked him but Beastboy tried to dodge and the attack didn't hit Beastboy on his knee but rather someplace else near the leg region…

"OWWWWW!" Beastboy screamed crumpling to the floor (AN: hopefully you've figured out where Slade accidentally hit him by now…) "Okay dude now its personal!" Beastboy said trying to get up, but was unsuccessful as he was in terrible pain.

Future Beastboy having 1 percent more brains actually used his powers by turning into a dinosaur. However a .1 doesn't help much. Since he was like 10 feet high in dinosaur form he hit the cave wall and fell to the floor…

"I see Purdy birdies" Future Beastboy said and then passed out.

At the same time both Ravens were grabbing rocks with their powers and firing them at Slade. Slade dodged them and then used some rubber cement to cover up both of the Goth girl's mouths so they couldn't chant the vital words 'Azarath Metrione Zynthos' to use their powers.

The last one left was future Starfire. Slade had her cornered, a ticking bomb in his hands and he used a sticky Zynothium like substance to glue her to the wall.

"Ta-ta Titans.." Slade said, his finger on the button.

But before he could press it a rock came from behind and hit him and a green Starbolt nabbed him in the stomach.

"Shows over Slade" Nightfire said from behind.

"Yeah Slade, you're a meanie-butt," Reena said "and do you know what happens to Meanie butt villains when you make Nightfire mad?" She asked.

"Your worst Nightmare" Nightfire said Flying up top Slade and punching him hard in the stomach.

"Ooof!" Slade cried as his head slammed against a pile of boulders. Nightfire then fired a series of ultra powerful Starbolts right at him. Then he signaled for Reena and she came up, turned into a gorilla and slammed Slade's head into the cave wall.

"And now for the grand finale Slade!" Nightfire said he took out a Zynothium gun, fired it at Slade, which sent the villain painfully slamming into the wall again, and he remained stuck there.

"Wow, am I glad I kept these Zynothium blasters with blatant disregard to Ravens orders" Nightfire said, striking a super-hero pose.

"Bye bye Mr. Bad-man!!!!" Reena said as Slade passed out.

Nightfire then reached into Slade's pocket and pulled out the exact copy of the tamerainien boy's Vortex regulation beam AKA the time machine. Slade had copied every design. And every flaw… "No fast-forward button" Nightfire whispered smiling.

"Hope you like the year 1492 Slade!" Nightfire said, adjusting a button on the regulator and sending Slade tumbling into oblivion.

"Say hi to that Christopher Columbus dude for me!" Reena said smiling.

"Reena how did you know who Christopher Columbus was? And how did you know he was most famous in 1492?" Nightfire asked since Reena was known to be …small brained…

"I learn a lot from you mister smart pants," She said smiling and hugging her best friend.

In a minute the rest of the Titans gained consciousness and Beastboy gained the ability to walk again..

Reena ran into her parent's arms and Nightfire ran to his. Future Robin smiled, holding his eldest son in his arms.

"C'mon lets go home," Future Robin said…

To be continued…

That was chapter 11 y'all!!! The next chapter will be the last WAAAH! But it shall not end there. In fact after the next chapter there will be a preview of the soon to come Vortex: Windows to the Future!!!

Well please read and review y'all!

There will be no Coming next time preview thing like usual since well it's the last chapter don't you want it to be a surprise?

Chapter 12 shall be up soon!

Bye y'all


	12. there's no time like the future

Howdy y'all! Welcome to the last chapter of Vortex! Here's review responses! …

Sarasparrow1: Thanks for reviewing!

WoundedRaven: I'm sorry you think that way about the bb/terra pairing, but there's no need to call me a freak for it just because you don't support that. You should respect other peoples opinions and that's all I'm gonna say.

TeenTiTan14: Thanks for reviewing!

Fuzzy: Thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: I rock? Yaay!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Ttitansfan: Yeah the care bear movies called journey-to-joke-a-lot…that's why they made the Funshine bear cause he's the main character and he sings that song…its so bad its funny… you should watch it!! Yes there shall be a sequel, in fact stick around at the end of the chapter cause where I usually give a sneak peak to the next chapter there's a sneak peak paragraph to the next Vortex story!!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Blaze-firestorm: Thanks for reviewing!

Terra-Jordan: Yes sadly it is the last chapter but fear not there shall be many a sequel!! Thanks for reviewing!!

Thanks for reviewing y'all! If I missed anyone I am sorry!!! Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed this story!! And please remember to review after this chapter!! Oh and remember to stick around for the sneak peak paragraph of Vortex: Windows to the future at the end of this chapter where the sneak peak to the next chapter usually goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Care Bears(yes, more) However I do own this story which is on its last chapter waah!

On with the show…

Vortex

Chapter 12: there's no time like the future

Year: 2004 Time: 8:30ish

Setting: Titans Tower

"Finished!" Nightfire exclaimed, cradling the precious time machine that now had a forward-in-time feature.

He walked up the steps to the Titans main room and saw all the Titans talking, both present and future Titans. Then he caught a glimpse of the one person he really didn't want to se…

" Hey Tameran boy, ya gonna get me out of this?" Future Cyborg asked.

"Can't we just leave him here?" Nightfire pleaded.

"No kiddo now get him out" Future Robin said.

Nightfire used his strength to pull the sticky Zynothium aside. "Slade said you had an infected battery Cybooger. So since I'm so nice I'm gonna fix it" Nightfire said prying open Cyborg's back battery compartment. He drained some toxic battery fluid and then shut the opening. Future Cyborg blanked out for a second and then… "Ugh where am I? The last thing I remembered was beating the crud out of Tameran boy here" Future Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"Well you're not much nicer" Nightfire mumbled.

"Yeah Cyborg you've been a meanie!" Reena said.

"And you're still stupid" Future Cyborg snapped back.

" No I'm not!! Right Nightfire? I'm smart right?????" Reena asked, jumping up and down.

"Uhm…sure we can go with that," Nightfire said.

"YAAAAAY!" Reena exclaimed smiling.

"Before you guys leave…" Raven started and then placed her left hand on Nightfire's arm and her right hand on Future Ravens. With a flash of light their cast's vanished and there arms were healed.

"Hey my arms back!!! I can see my muscles again!!!!!" Nightfire exclaimed "Lets see if my muscles still have their buff-ness " Nightfire said, twirling around and hitting future Cyborg with his newly healed arm. The half robot went flying into the wall sending a huge crash "Yes!! Thanks Raven!" Nightfire exclaimed.

"Yes thank you" Future Raven said.

"Glorious! Now let us go home to our own time," Future Starfire said "But Nightfire can I talk to you first…alone?"

"Of course Mommy" Nightfire said as his mother took him over to a corner of the room while the other Titans said there good-byes.

"Nightfire you know what is sad?" Future Starfire asked picking up her son so they were eye-to-eye.

"What Mommy?" Nightfire asked.

"Now the titans of the past…they know there future. They know what will happen and…"

"Way ahead of you, mommy. I'll erase their memory of this day and replace it with a fake one of them going for pizza with my memory eraser," Nightfire said taking a small blue, mettle object out of his utility belt, "After all it's no fun to know your future"

"That's my son" Future Starfire said hugging her son and kissing him on the forehead, "Now go get the time machine warmed up so we can be home in time for that football game or your father and Beastboy will go crazy like the time you shorted out the cable box by accidentally squirting toothpaste all over it"

"Yes Mommy!" Nightfire said, jumping down from his mother's arms and activating the time machine.

"Well dudes it's been swell" Future Beastboy said.

"Bye-bye past peoples!" Reena exclaimed

"Yeah Sayonara dudes" Nightfire said as they went through the vortex. Right before it completely sucked all the Future Titans in Nightfire pressed a button on a small blue device, and the Future Titans disappeared.

"Wait, what were we doing?" Beastboy asked.

"I dunno…" Terra said rubbing her head.

"I think we were out for pizza y'all" Cyborg said, trying to remember.

" Yes, but surprisingly I believe I am starved…" Starfire said as her stomach growled.

"Yeah lets go out for pizza guys" Robin said wrapping his arms around Starfire as they walked out of titans tower, without the memory of anything that had happened that day…

Year: 2018 Time: 8:35ish

Setting: Titans tower.

"Yaay we're back!!" Reena exclaimed.

"Yeah and we better hurry or we'll miss watching the football game!" Beastboy said flipping the T.V. on.

(AN: since the future titans are the only ones around they'll just be called by their regular names and not 'future')

As everyone sat down Starfire flew upstairs, got Wingfire, and flew back down.

"Did you miss us?" Starfire asked her littlest son as she sat down next to her husband.

"Gah!" Wingfire exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes" Robin said taking his son into his arms.

Wingfire currently only knew how to say 'mommy' but Robin was working on getting his 6-month-old son to say 'dada'.

"Can you say daddy?" Robin asked.

"Mommee" Wingfire answered smiling.

"Aww c'mon little guy who's cooler, Mommy or Daddy?" Robin asked.

"Momeee!" Wingfire exclaimed clapping his hands as Starfire giggled.

"Yeah mommy is cool isn't she" Robin said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"But Nightfire's cooler than mommy and daddy right?" Nightfire asked his little brother.

"Momee" Wingfire stated.

"You're pretty cool yourself kiddo" Robin said.

"Nah I'm the one who caused all this. If I hadn't triggered the time machine…" Nightfire said trailing off.

"We would have never defeated Slade" Robin finished.

"You were very brave Nightfire. We are very proud of you" Starfire said hugging her eldest son.

"Yuck to much family mushiness" Nightfire said pushing himself away from his family and sitting on a far corner of the couch…

"Oh Nightfire! Remember when you promised that you would watch the care bear movie with me…" Reena said coming over, the Care Bears DVD in her hands.

"No please spare me!!!" Nightfire said flying away.

"NO c'mon Nightfire it will be fun!!!!!! C'mon sing with me… PAINT YOUR FACE AND WADDLE LIKE A DUCK, HOWL LIKE A MONKEY ON A FIRE TRUCK…ALL I WANNA DO IS-"

"Noooooo! Spare me of the song!!" Nightfire said as Reena chased him around the room.

The adults just looked as the two children ran around, Nightfire throwing Starbolts and Reena dodging and shouting the care bear song.

"Yup everything's back to normal," All the adults said in unison…

END

WAAAH it's over!! Did you all likie the story? Please read and review!! As promised, here's a sneak preview paragraph of the upcoming sequel Vortex: Windows to the Future…

Nightfire shivered under the blankets. It was early January of the New Year, 2019. Unfortunately the heating company had caught on fire on the first day of winter. Nightfire tossed off the blankets and looked at the clock. It read 4:19 A.M. Nightfire grumbled at being woken up by the freezing weather, although it was partly his fault he was so cold, as he had insisted on wearing his usual pajama boxer shorts instead of some nice, toasty warm sweat pant pajama's. He turned over and shivered. He suddenly noticed the room had a white glow to it. He smiled hopefully and looked out the window.

"Snow!" He whispered excitedly, jumping out of bed and looking out the window further. There were at least 4 feet of snow and it was still snowing!! Being a five year old the snow seemed to cal at him saying 'come outside! Play in me! Make snow-angles and…' It was too irresistible. Nightfire ran towards the door and… He realized something. One: it was freezing and he'd have to get some coats on, and two: he'd need parental supervision or he'd be grounded. He straitened his hair and grabbed a stuffed bunny plushie from the shelf. He HATED bunny plushies but it would add to his cuteness when he asked. He then walked across the hall to his parent's room and silently opened the door. He saw his victims. He sprang forward, jumped on his sleeping parents and yelled "IT'S SNOWING IT'S SNOWING IT'S SNOWING!!!"…

Well that's the preview! Tell me what you thought of it when you review! Vortex: Windows to the Future shall be out soon! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story!

Bye y'all


	13. Authers note

Howdy y'all! No, this isn't another chapter, this is just an ending authors note(Thanks for the idea Ttitansfan!) so here ya go…

Sarasparrow1: thanks for reviewing!

Lil LIK Star: yes the other story shall be up soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Heavansangel009: That's a good idea! However Vortex: Windows to the future shall have no time travel. Neither will the vortex story after that… however the 5th installment to the Vortex series (I'm getting way ahead of myself here) shall have more time travel. Thanks for reviewing!

Major Fan: Thanks for reviewing!!

Terra-Jordan: Yes, Yaay for sequels! Thanks for reviewing

Ttitansfan: The movie is scary. It's so bad you'll laugh 'till you cry. But if you really want a so-bad-it's-scary-but-funny movie rent the skateboard kid 2. See I love skateboarding and my friend got this movie for free so we watched it and it was so bad we laughed our heads off! It's almost as scary as the care bears movie. Almost. The next story shall be up soon, look for it within the next week or so! Thanks for reviewing!

Any way there are the review responses for chapter 12! Stay toned for the sequal to Vortex, which shall be coming out within the next week I hope! Thanks to everyone that ever reviewed this story!

Bye y'all!


End file.
